Crazy of U
by loeloe07
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo mengalami sakit parah hingga mengharuskannya vakum sementara dari semua kegiatan SVT, lalu bagaimanakah nasib uri visual tree, Wonwoo's namjachingu, alias Kim Mingyu? ll based on waktu Wonu sakit n Gyu bawa2 boneka eddie kemana2... ll GYUWON MEANIE MINGYU X WONWOO


**Crazy of U**

Meanie

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

BL

Don't like, just go away!

Typo is everywhere...

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan jadwal hari itu, para member SVT kembali ke dorm dengan keadaan luar biasa lelah. Sebagai boygroup rookie yang sedang naik daun, jadwal mereka sangatlah padat. Apalagi single terbaru mereka, 'Pretty U', menempati posisi pertama di tangga lagu, membuktikan popularitas mereka yang semakin menanjak.

Sesaat setelah memasuki dorm, Mingyu, Seokmin, Hoshi, Hansol dan Chan memilih untuk langsung berbaring di lantai ruang tengah, sementara Seungkwan, Jihoon, Minghao, Jeonghan, dan Seungchol memilih duduk di sofa, dan sisanya Wonwoo, Jisoo, dan Jun memilih untuk segera masuk kamar dan mandi.

"Lapaaarrrr..."rengek Seungkwan memecah keheningan.

"Nado!"koor member lain di ruang tengah itu selain Jeonghan dan Seungchol.

Melihat anak-anaknya kelaparan, naluri keibuan Jeonghan pun muncul. Dia melirik sang kekasih yang duduk dengan kepala bersandar dipundaknya sambil memejamkan mata, dan Jeonghan pun langsung menyikut perut kekasihnya itu dengan agak keras.

"Auw... Chagiya, kenapa kau menyikutku? Ini sakit..."ujar Seungchol yang otomatis membuka matanya dan langsung mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Kau tidak dengar jika anak-anakmu kelaparan, huh?"tanya Jeonghan sarkastis.

"Dengar, lalu?"tanya Seungchol dengan wajah bingung.

"Pesankan makanan! Palli! Sekarang!"titah sang angel yang sedang menjelma menjadi evil.

"N-ne... ne..."ucap Seungchol sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas disebelahnya.

Para member yang berada di ruang tengah itu sontak menahan tawa melihat sang leader yang sangat patuh pada sang uke.

"Tsk, jangan tertawa!"omel Seungchol sebelum menelpon layanan pesan antar makanan.

"Sebentar lagi makanan datang. Panggil member yang berada di kamar!"titah sang leader.

"Ne hyung!"jawab Mingyu, Jihoon, dan Minghao yang segera beranjak untuk memanggil kekasih masing-masing.

CKLEK!

BLAM!

"Wonwoo hyung, ayo kita ma-"ujar Mingyu sambil memasuki kamarnya.

Perkataan Mingyu terhenti saat melihat orang yang akan diajaknya tengah bergelung nyaman di bawah selimut tebal dengan sebuah boneka rubah kuning di pelukannya. Perlahan Mingyu melangkah mendekati namja yang tengah tertidur tersebut, dan senyum tampan pun muncul diwajahnya.

 _"Cantik..."_ batin Mingyu.

"Ne, aku tau aku memang tampan."tiba-tiba Wonwoo yang Mingyu kira sedang tidur itu bersuara dan membuka matanya.

"Tsk, percaya diri sekali kau hyung!"decak Mingyu sambil duduk di sebelah Wonwoo.

"Wae? Aku memang tampan, kan?"sahut Wonwoo tidak terima.

"Aniyo! Yang tampan itu aku."

"Tsk!"decak Wonwoo dan dia pun memilih untuk kembali merapatkan selimut dan mempererat pelukannya kepada boneka rubah kuning kesayangannya serta kembali memejamkan matanya.

Melihat kekasihnya merajuk, Mingyu pun ikut merebahkan diri dan memeluk namja emo-nya itu dengan sayang.

"Kau memang tidak tampan hyung, tapi kau cantik, sangat cantik..."bisik Mingyu tepat di telinga Wonwoo.

Wonwoo pun membuka matanya dan segera didapatinya kedua mata Mingyu yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh cinta, membuat semburat merah terlihat jelas di pipi tirusnya. Melihat kekasihnya merona karena perkataannya, Mingyu pun terkekeh kecil.

"Aigoo... Lihatlah siapa yang sedang tersipu."goda Mingyu.

"Ish! Kau menyebalkan!"gerutu Wonwoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuat Mingyu kembali terkekeh.

Cup.

Mingyu pun tak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Oiya hyung, tadi aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Sejak siang tadi, kau belum memakan apapun kan?"ucap Mingyu.

"Hmm... Aku lelah Gyu, aku ingin tidur saja..."gumam Wonwoo yang mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Hhh... Selalu saja begini, kau bisa sakit jika sering melewatkan jam makan, hyung."ujar Mingyu lagi.

"Tapi aku memang tidak bernafsu makan jika terlalu lelah Gyu, dan sekarang aku sangat mengantuk sekali."rengek Wonwoo dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Hahh... Arasso! Tapi besok pagi kau harus makan banyak hyung, aku akan memasak banyak untukmu."ujar Mingyu.

"Hmm, arasso."jawab Wonwoo dan kembali memejamkan matanya, sampai tiba-tiba dirasakannya boneka yang dipeluknya ditarik paksa.

"Yak, apa yang k-"

Sebelum Wonwoo sempat menyelesaikan protesnya, tubuhnya sudah berada dalam pelukan hangat tubuh raksasa Mingyu.

"Lebih nyaman seperti ini kan? Chaa... Sekarang kita tidur."ujar Mingyu sambil menyamankan posisinya yang tengah memeluk sang kekasih.

"Kau tidak jadi makan, Gyu?"tanya Wonwoo sambil mendongak, menatap wajah sempurna kekasih tampannya.

"Ani, aku akan makan besok saja bersamamu, hyung."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kau sakit?"

"Lihat, siapa yang bicara eoh?"sindir Mingyu.

"Haisshh, terserahmu lah! Aku mengantuk! Ingin tidur!"ketus Wonwoo yang langsung mendusal didada Mingyu.

"Ishh, kau masih bau keringat! Belum mandi eoh?"ucap Wonwoo sambil bergerak hendak melepaskan pelukan Mingyu.

"Tsk! Hyung, sejak tadi kau bilang mengantuk, tapi tidak tidur-tidur juga! Jangan-jangan kau menunggu untuk kutiduri."ucap Mingyu dengan seringai di sudut bibirnya.

"A-arasso, aku tidur!"ucap Wonwoo yang dengan segera kembali ke pelukan Mingyu dan langsung memejamkan matanya.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus dari namja dipelukannya. Mingyu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasih nya ini. Awalnya, banyak orang yang menyayangkan jika namja periang dan ramah sepertinya memiliki kekasih yang datar dan minim ekspresi seperti Wonwoo. Namun, dia tidak ambil pusing dengan semua omongan itu, biar saja mereka melihat sisi datar dan emo sang kekasih, karena hanya dialah yang bisa melihat sisi manja, imut, bahkan 'liar' kekasihnya ini. Mingyu pun mengeratkan pelukannya dan akan ikut terpejam sebelum mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka.

"Hyung, makanan sudah datang sejak tadi, dan kami semua menunggu kalian!"ucap Chan sambil menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Mianhe Chan-ah, tolong bilang Seungchol hyung jika Wonwoo hyung sudah tidur, dan aku akan menemaninya."jawab Mingyu dengan suara pelan, takut membangunkan sang kekasih.

"Ish, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Kan kami tidak perlu menunggu!"gerutu Chan dengan bibir dimajukan.

"Mianhe Chan-ah. Tolong sampaikan permintaan maaf ku pada yang lain juga. Gomawo."

"Hmm. Jaljayo hyung."gumam sang maknae sebelum menutup pintu.

...

Keesokan paginya, sesuai janjinya malam tadi, Wonwoo dengan lahap memakan nasi goreng kimchi buatan Mingyu, bahkan para member lain terheran-heran melihat nafsu makan Wonwoo yang begitu besar pagi ini. Ketika para member sedang sibuk menyantap masakan Mingyu, manager SVT memasuki dorm.

"Memberdeul, siang ini kalian ada pemotretan majalah dan setelah itu kalian harus berlatih untuk perform di acara 'Thank You Festival' besok malam."ujar sang manager.

"Ne..."koor para member sambil kembali melanjutkan sarapan mereka.

"Oh, satu lagi. Untuk perform besok, Seventeen mendapat kesempatan untuk berkolaborasi dengan Baek Ji Young-ssi."sambung sang manager.

"Woahh, daebak! Lagu apa hyung?"tanya Seungkwan antusias, karena Baek Ji Young adalah salah satu idolanya.

"My Ear's Candy. Silahkan kalian tentukan siapa yang akan dipilih, aku akan datang lagi siang nanti untuk menjemput kalian."ujar sang manager sambil melangkah keluar dorm SVT.

...

Setelah menyelesaikan pemotretan, member SVT saat ini tengah berada di ruang latihan. Sebelum memulai latihan, mereka berdiskusi untuk menentukan siapa yang akan dipilih untuk berkolaborasi dengan Baek Ji Young.

"Aku saja hyung!"ucap Seungkwan mengajukan diri.

"No!"ucap Hansol dengan tegas.

"Ahh... Wae? Dia kan idolaku Hansol-ie..."rengek Seungkwan pada sang kekasih.

"Aku tahu My Boo, tapi aku kasihan kepada Baek Ji Young sunbaenim jika kau berkolaborasi dengannya."ucap Hansol lagi.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu? Apa aku sejelek itu?"omel Seungkwan.

"Justru karena kau terlalu cantik My Boo. Aku kasihan pada Baek Ji Young sunbaenim karena kau jauh lebih cantik darinya."jelas Hansol sambil mencolek dagu Seungkwan yang tersipu malu.

Para member SVT hanya bisa memutar bola mata mereka melihat drama remaja dari pasangan magnae itu.

"Jadi?"tanya Seungchol meminta pendapat para membernya.

"Bagaimana jika dipilih dari performance team saja?"usul Jeonghan.

"Soonyoung-ah, bagimana menurutmu?"tanya Seungchol.

"Karena Ok Taecyeon sunbaenim tinggi, kurasa Jun cocok."ujar Soonyoung.

Jun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui. Namun Minghao tidak rela jika sang kekasih harus melakukan tarian sexy sekalipun itu dengan sunbaenim besar seperti Baek Ji Young.

"Tapi Mingyu lebih tinggi, hyung!"ucap Minghao dengan bibir terpout imut.

"Yak, kenapa kau membawa-bawa namaku, eoh?"protes Mingyu.

"Aigoo, uri Minghao cemburu eoh?"goda Jun yang sontak membuat sang kekasih memerah malu.

"Yasudah, dengan Mingyu saja, Soonyoung-ah."ucap Wonwoo.

"Mwo? Hyung kau serius? Kau tidak cemburu?"tanya Mingyu pada sang kekasih.

"Tsk, untuk apa aku cemburu! Seharusnya kau bangga bisa berkolaborasi dengan sunbae besar seperti Baek Ji Young sunbaenim. Lagipula mana mau Baek Ji Young sunbaenim dengan bocah sepertimu."jelas Wonwoo yang membuat member lain terkekeh mendengar penjelasannya.

Mingyu pun hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya sok imut, namun tiba-tiba seringai tampan muncul di wajahnya.

"Baiklah! Aku mau, asal..."ucap Mingyu yang sengaja menggantung ucapannya.

"Asal apa?"tanya Soonyoung.

"Asal Wonwoo hyung yang akan menjadi Baek Ji Young sunbaenim saat aku berlatih."ucap Mingyu dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

"Deal!"putus Soonyoung.

"MWO?" pekik Wonwoo yang baru saja menyadari maksud perkataan Mingyu.

"Baiklah masalah selesai. Ayo kita mulai berlatih."komando Seungchol yang mengabaikan gerutuan Wonwoo.

Mereka beberapa kali berlatih lagu 'Pretty U', setelahnya, giliran Mingyu yang berlatih untuk penampilan kolaborasinya sementara member lain melakukan kegiatan lain atau hanya beristirahat sambil menonton Mingyu berlatih. Karena memang dance di lagu 'My Ear's Candy' itu simple, Mingyu dapat menghapalnya dengan cepat dan bagian dimana Mingyu harus merangkul pinggang Baek Ji Young dengan mesra, kali ini digantikan oleh Wonwoo yang terlihat pucat. Tanpa Mingyu sadari, Wonwoo beberapa kali meringis menahan sakit di perutnya, namun dia tetap menemani Mingyu berlatih. Mingyu yang tidak menyadari keadaan sang kekasih malah sengaja mengulang-ulang bagian dimana dia merangkul pinggang Wonwoo denagn mesra dan dengan sengaja Mingyu mencuri ciuman di pipi sang namja emo, yang membuatnya mendapat cubitan 'mesra' ditangannya. Saat tengah mengulang bagian favoritnya tersebut, Mingyu dikagetkan dengan Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan. Untunglah saat itu Mingyu memang tengah merangkul pinggang Wonwoo, sehingga Wonwoo tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"Hyung! Wonwoo hyung!"teriak Mingyu.

Para member lain segera berlarian menghampiri Mingyu dengan Wonwoo yang tergeletak pingsan di pelukannya.

"Mwo? Wonwoo-ya!"

"Wonwoo-ya! Ireona!"

Mereka mengguncang tubuh Wonwoo beberapa kali, berharap Wonwoo membuka matanya, namun nihil.

"Yak! Mingyu-ya, kau tidak lihat Wonwoo sepucat ini? Kau malah dengan sengaja membuatnya mengulang terus menerus! Kekasih macam apa kau?"omel Soonyoung yang sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya ini.

"Sudahlah baby..."ujar Seokmin berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Sudah..sudah... Ayo kita bawa Wonwoo ke rumah sakit!"ujar Seungchol.

...

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Wonwoo segera mendapatkan penanganan. Sementara para member dan para manager menunggu dengan cemas. Mingyu yang merasa sangat bersalah, memilih duduk menyendiri, agak jauh dari member lain. Seungchol dan Jeonghan menghampiri Mingyu yang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk dalam-dalam. Saat berada tepat di hadapan Mingyu, mereka mendengar isakan pelan dan terlihat pundak Mingyu yang bergetar. Jeonghan segera membawa Mingyu ke dalam pelukannya, dan Seungchol menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang pemeriksaan Wonwoo terbuka dan seorang uisa keluar menghampiri para member dan manager SVT. Seungchol, Jeonghan, dan Mingyu pun segera mendekat untuk mengetahui keadaan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ssi mengalami gastritis akut."ujar sang uisa.

"Mwo? Penyakit apa itu?"tanya Seungkwan.

"Gastritis akut adalah sakit di bagian perut yang biasanya disebabkan karena pola makan yang tidak teratur, kelelahan ekstrim, dan stress."jelas sang uisa.

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo hyung sekarang, uisa?"tanya Mingyu dengan mata yang masih memerah.

"Saat ini Wonwoo-ssi diharuskan untuk bed rest, dan dilarang untuk beraktivitas yang melelahkan sampai Wonwoo-ssi sembuh total."

"Bisakah kami melihat Wonwoo?"tanya Seungchol.

"Tentu. Wonwoo-ssi sudah siuman sejak tadi."ujar sang uisa sambil membukakan pintu ruang rawat Wonwoo.

Soonyong dengan cepat menerobos masuk, dan segera memeluk erat Wonwoo yang masih berbaring. Wonwoo balas memeluk sang sahabat yang mulai terisak.

"Wonwoo-ya, hiks..."isak Soonyong.

"Mianhe Soonyoung-ah..."ujar Wonwoo sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Soonyong.

"Wonwoo-ya, gwenchana?"tanya sang angel.

"Ne hyung, gwenchana."jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Seungchol hyung, mianhe..."ujar Wonwoo pada sang leader.

"Ani Wonwoo-ya, harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu. Salahku yang kurang memperhatikan mu sehingga kau jatuh sakit seperti ini."ucap Seungchol merasa bersalah.

"Aniyo hyung, kau leader yang sangat perhatian pada semua member. Ini salahku yang tidak bisa menjaga kesehatanku sendiri."jelas Wonwoo.

"Sudahlah, yang terpenting kau harus lekas sembuh, heum?"ujar Seungchol sambil mengusak pelan rambut Wonwoo.

Semua member satu persatu memeluk Wonwoo dan mendoakan kesembuhannya, kecuali Mingyu yang dengan setia berdiri di sudut ruangan, mengamati Wonwoo dengan tatapan sendu. Saat jam besuk habis, mereka pun berangsur meninggalkan ruang rawat Wonwoo dan berjanji akan kembali esok hari. Para member menepuk bahu Mingyu sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan, bahkan Soonyong sempat memberikan pelukan singkat pada Mingyu.

"Kau bisa menginap untuk malam ini, besok kami akan menjemputmu."ujar Seungchol pada Mingyu sebelum keluar ruangan.

Semua member pun keluar, dan menyisakan Mingyu yang masih setia terdiam.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiam diri disana, Gyu-ya?"tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu pun mendekat ke ranjang Wonwoo dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada disamping ranjang Wonwoo.

"Mianhe hyung..."ujar Mingyu sambil menggenggam erat tangan kanan Wonwoo.

"Aniyo Gyu-ya, ini salahku yang seringkali mengabaikan ajakan makan dari mu. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengikuti jadwal selama beberapa waktu kedepan."ujar Wonwoo dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Segeralah sembuh, hyung..."ucap Mingyu sambil mengecup punggung tangan Wonwoo.

...

Keesokan paginya, orang tua Wonwoo datang bersamaan dengan para member SVT kembali datang untuk menjemput Mingyu. Mereka harus reherasal untuk penampilan malam harinya di acara 'Thank You Festival'. Wonwoo pun berkali-kali meminta maaf kepada para member yang dibalas dengan ucapan semangat dan doa kesembuhan untuk Wonwoo.

"Hyungdeul, bagaimana kita mengisi kekosongan Wonwoo hyung di panggung nanti?"tanya Seungkwan memecah keheningan di minibus yang membawa mereka menuju lokasi.

"Tenang saja, semalam aku sudah memikirkannya dan kurasa Mingyu, Jun dan Seungchol hyung bisa mengisi bagian Wonwoo, dan ini..."ucap Soonyong sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Dengan ini, seventeen masih tampil bertigabelas di atas panggung."ujar Soonyong sambil menunjukkan buku yang sudah ditempeli foto Wonwoo di bagian depannya.

"Waahh...daebak! Aku setuju dengan idemu hyung!"ujar sang magnae antusias.

"Aku juga sudah meminta coordi noona untuk mempersiapkan dua belas kacamata yang akan kita gunakan saat perform nanti. Kacamata baca berbingkai bulat. Khas seorang Jeon Wonwoo sekali."ucap Jihoon sambil terkekeh kecil.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil melihat perhatian para membernya untuk sang kekasih.

"Oh memberdeul, pledis telah mengumumkan secara resmi melalui twitter jika Wonwoo akan vakum selama beberapa waktu."ucap sang leader.

"Hyung, bagaimana dengan comeback album repackage kita nanti? Apa Wonwoo hyung akan ikut?"tanya Chan pada sang leader.

"Tentu Wonwoo hyung harus ikut!"jawab Mingyu spontan, membuat semua menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ne, semoga Wonwoo sudah pulih saat itu, sehingga kita bisa comeback dengan formasi lengkap."ujar Seungchol.

...

Sejak tiba di venue pagi tadi, member SVT tengah bersiap menunggu giliran untuk melakukan rehearsal. Mereka pun mengubah sedikit koreo mereka untuk menutupi posisi Wonwoo dengan Mingyu, Jun, dan Seungchol. Setelah menyelesaikan rehearsal, para member SVT segera kembali ke backstage untuk bersiap, sementara Mingyu masih di atas panggung untuk rehearsal dengan Baek Ji Young.

Malam itu penampilan pertama SVT dengan formasi dua belas orang, namun mereka sebisa mungkin tetap menampilkan yang terbaik. Mereka semua terlihat tampan dan imut secara bersamaan dalam kostum putih biru dan kacamata bulat, benar-benar menggambarkan tampilan 'boyfriend-dol'. Soonyong bahkan sempat menirukan gesture tangan Wonwoo yang mendapatkan teriakan kencang dari fans Wonwoo yang hadir disana.

Setelah selesai para member SVT segera kembali ke backstage, dan Mingyu segera berganti kostum untuk penampilannya bersama Baek Ji Young, Mingyu mengenakan setelan hitam yang membalut tubuh jangkungnya dengan sempurna serta rambut yang ditata ala 'messy hair' yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan dan sexy.

Penampilan kolaborasi Mingyu malam itu mendapat sambutan yang sangat meriah, bahkan Seokmin dan Minghao memberikan 'two-thumbs-up' pada teman 97line nya itu.

Acara festival tersebut selesai tengah malam, dan Mingyu hendak bergegas pergi sebelum Seungchol menahan tangannya.

"Wonwoo pulang ke Changwon, tadi orang tuanya menelponku. Mereka bilang Wonwoo akan dirawat di rumahnya saja."ujar sang leader.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan kesana."ujar Mingyu sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya, namun bukannya melepas Mingyu, genggaman tangan Seungchol malah semakin erat.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Besok pagi kita masih memiliki jadwal yang harus dipenuhi."ujar Seungchol.

"Tapi aku ingin melihat keadaan Wonwoo hyung! Aku khawatir padanya!"ucap Mingyu dengan suara keras pada sang leader.

"Bukan hanya kau yang peduli dengan keadaan Wonwoo!"ujar sang leader dengan suara jauh lebih keras, membuat Mingyu menunduk dan member lain hanya bisa diam memperhatikan.

"Jarak dari Seoul ke Changwon memakan waktu empat jam. Sekarang sudah hampir jam satu pagi, dan jam enam nanti kita harus kembali berangkat untuk acara fansign. Kau harus istirahat! Sejak kemarin kau menunggui Wonwoo dan belum beristirahat dengan benar. Aku tidak mau ada lagi yang jatuh sakit!"jelas sang leader dengan tegas, tidak ingin dibantah.

"Hhh... Ne hyung, mianhe..."ujar Mingyu pelan.

Seungchol pun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Mingyu dan menepuk pundak Mingyu sebelum berlalu.

...

Sesampainya di dorm, Mingyu segera memasuki kamar, merebahkan badannya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Wonwoo.

" _Yeobseyo_..."sahut suara di seberang.

"Wonwoo hyung, bagimana keadaanmu?"tanya Mingyu segera setelah Wonwoo menjawab panggilannya.

" _Sudah lebih baik_."jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Sudah minum obat?"tanya Mingyu lagi.

" _Sudah_."

"Hyung, apa kau tadi menonton penampilanku di TV? Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Mingyu dengan antusias tanpa menyadari nada bicara Wonwoo yang sangat datar.

" _Hmm, kau terlihat begitu menikmatinya Kim!_ "

"Mwo? Hyung, apa maksudmu?"tanya Mingyu yang bingung dengan ucapan Wonwoo, karena jika Wonwoo sudah memanggil nama belakang Mingyu, berarti dia telah melakukan kesalahan.

" _Hmm, kau terlihat sangat menikmati_ _melihat_ _belahan dada Baek Ji Young sunbaenim, pasti terlihat sangat jelas dari jarak sedekat itu, heum?_ "tanya Wonwoo sarkastis.

"Omoo... Hyung, kau cemburu?"ucap Mingyu dengan suara terdengar senang, karena jarang-jarang sang uke tsundere menunjukkan kecemburuannya.

" _Ishh... Siapa yang cemburu, Kim?"_

"Siapa lagi kalo bukan nae hyungie chagi..."jawab Mingyu sambil terkekeh pelan karena dia bisa membayangkan jika wajah emo kekasihnya tengah memerah parah saat ini.

" _Sudah, tidur sana! Bukankah besok pagi kau ada jadwal?_ "

"Ne hyung, mianhe aku tidak bisa datang menjengukmu."

" _Tidak apa, aku tahu saat ini jadwal seventeen memang sedang padat. Jaga kesehatanmu, Gyu..._ "

"Ne hyung, gomawo, saranghae..."

" _Hmm, nado..._ "

Setelah menutup teleponnya, Mingyu berbaring menyamping, menghadap ke tempat kosong di ranjangnya yang biasanya di tempati Wonwoo, namun kini hanya terisi boneka rubah kuning milik sang kekasih. Mingyu pun tersenyum mengingat jika sang kekasih sangat suka memeluk boneka pemberiannya ini saat tidur, dan kini Mingyu tertidur sambil memeluk boneka itu sebagai pengganti sang kekasih.

...

Pagi harinya para member bersiap untuk berangkat ke acara fansign. Saat semuanya telah rapi dan siap untuk berangkat, Mingyu baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan rapi dan tampan, namun para member dibuat heran dengan sesuatu yang berada di tangan Mingyu.

"Hyung, kau akan membawanya?"tanya Chan.

"Ne."ujar Mingyu dengan mantap.

"Kau serius?"tanya Seokmin.

"Sangat sangat serius."jawab Mingyu lagi.

"Itu kan boneka yang biasa Wonwoo hyung peluk saat tidur."ucap Seungkwan.

"Ne, maka dari itu, aku kan meletakkan boneka ini di meja Wonwoo hyung nanti."jelas Mingyu.

"Ide bagus!"ucap Soonyoung antusias.

"Baiklah, semua sudah siap. Ayo kita berangkat."pandu sang leader.

Sesampainya di tempat fansign, Mingyu meletakkan boneka Wonwoo di meja sebelahnya dan tak henti-hentinya memandangi boneka tersebut seakan-akan dia sedang memandangi Wonwoo. Mingyu benar-benar tidak melepaskan boneka Wonwoo sedetikpun. Dia selalu membawa boneka tersebut, bahkan ketika menari. Member lain hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah sang visual yang terlihat sangat imut dengan boneka di tangannya.

Setidaknya, begitu pada awalnya...

Setelah beberapa hari menjalani jadwal perform dan mengisi fansign, Mingyu benar-benar tidak melepaskan boneka Wonwoo sama sekali. Bahkan saat member lain hendak memegangnya, Mingyu langsung menepis tangan mereka. Mingyu bahkan lebih memilih memasukkan boneka Wonwoo kedalam tasnya dari pada dititipkan di member lain, saat di bandara menuju LA untuk menghadiri acara KCON. Jarak dari Seoul ke rumah Wonwoo memang tidak memungkinkannya untuk menjenguk sang kekasih di tengah jadwal seventeen yang sangat padat, sehingga dia hanya bisa menelpon sang kekasih setiap hari untuk melepas rasa rindunya.

Meskipun saat di atas panggung Mingyu masih tetap profesional, dan dia pun masih rutin menghubungi Wonwoo setiap hari, namun saat sudah off stage maupun saat sudah menutup telepon dari Wonwoo, Mingyu mulai sering mengajak boneka tersebut berbicara, seolah-olah dia sedang berbicara langsung dengan Wonwoo.

"Hyung, ayo kita makan. Jangan sampai sakitmu kambuh..."ujar Mingyu pada boneka Wonwoo sambil membawanya menuju meja makan.

"Ayo kita tidur hyung, sudah malam..."ujar Mingyu sambil membawa boneka Wonwoo memasuki kamarnya.

"Hyung, aku mau mandi dulu. Kau tunggu saja disini, eoh..."ucap Mingyu sambil meletakkan boneka tersebut di kasur sebelum dia memasuki kamar mandi.

"Awas kalian, jangan menggangu Wonwoo hyung yang sedang menonton pororo "ucap Mingyu yang tengah duduk di depan TV dengan boneka Wonwoo di sebelahnya, saat trio magnae hendak memindahkan acara TV.

Member lain mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Mingyu.

"Aigoo, kenapa Mingyu hyung seperti orang tidak waras? Berbicara pada boneka seolah-olah itu Wonwoo hyung..."ucap Hansol.

"Pasti Mingyu sangat depresi karena sudah lama tidak bertemu Wonwoo, kasihan sekali..."ucap Jeonghan dengan iba.

Chan langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Wonwoo.

"Hyung, kau harus segera sembuh sebelum kekasihmu masuk rumah sakit jiwa!"

...

END dengan absurd nya.

Jeongmal mianhe dengan ending yang super duper gaje, soalnya bingung mau dibawa kemana ini endingnya, alhasil jadilah menistakan uri Mingyu...

Note: sebenernya yang kolaborasi sama Bek Ji Young itu Jun sama Mingyu, tapi untuk kepentingan cerita absurd ini, jadi cuma Mingyu ajah... Dan jujur ajah, rasanya panas banget liat ekspresi 'nakal' n smirk Mingyu pas ngelirik belahan dada Baek Ji Young... Gw ajah yang cuma pacar rahasianya, gak terima, gimana Wonwoo yang bini sah nya coba? #plakk #abaikan

Oh iya, ini semua gak ada maksut apa-apa yah ke Baek Ji Young nya, juga yang bilang Seungkwan lebih cantik, semua cuma untuk kepentingan cerita gaje ini aja kok, tapi lebih bagus kalo ada yang sesuju, kkk... XD

To all readers n siders, review juseyo~


End file.
